If we don't have a seat on the heaven, then must be hell
by BlackSheep96
Summary: As long as i remember her, i won't care what happen to me, Miku-oneechan, i will return, no matter what, please wait


**This is my first story, hope you guys can help me fix grammar,I'm not good at English so at least everyone can understand story. If you found my hobby weird, pass this, please.**

Miku was very excited, the reason was her "husband" just back home from work and she had prepared big presents for him. They houe near the coast,far from residential areas. The teal hair woman back her room, took a wad of papers out of the bedside, she stared at those papers, her lips couldn't resist Kaito guy was so silly, he still not found out she had document about his father'trick . "How can he is so stupid" She thought, still smiling. She gave a looked to outside, it was sunset now, her present would have come here at the same time he met her. She leaned into the balcony, feeling the wind brushing her face as it waving her twin-tail teal hair. She really couldn't wait.

Ah, Miku-chan, good morning – Her neiborhood greeted as he saw the little girl, his voice was low and kind.

Good morning, Kenjo-san – she stopped when she met his puzzled eyes was looking at something. Miku turned to the tall girl standing beside her, she looked back the old man.

This is my sister, Luka – Luka taller than Miku a head, she didn't look back or say anything – Excuse me, we've to go now.

The old stood as statue, still looking until those two disappeared at the end of the street. Her pink hair put on a pony tail suited with her face, her face was so beautiful, except … a long cut,which was turned to scar.

Say "Aah", Lu-chan – Miku picked up meat, tried to feed Luka, but the pink hair still chewing her own, made an emotionless face.

The teal girl total disappointed, her face fell, but cheered again, it mean she had another way. Miku put the meal in her mouth, pulling her sister into a deep,passionate kiss. Luka gulped as Miku released her, a string of vagina connect they lips. It was time for Miku showed her trueself. A naughty, slutty girl who loved,desired her sister, "devil" could be used to describe her,too because she would do anything to chase anyone come close Luka, she wanted to keep Luka in her cage, know only her, she didn't care if her sister must be lonely forever if she wouldn't be her side anymore. " I love you" she murmured, her ear closed to her ear. Luka felt cold sweat falling down her spine, her cheek blush. "My my, we should eat now" Miku smile innocent, continue eating the dinner.

There was not any sound in the room, Miku sat in the couch while Luka was resting head on her lap, she was sleep. Every time of this, the teal hair would steal a kiss, but today she wasn't in mood. Looking this innocent face, caressing it with the back of her hand. Miku smiled gently, but… something blured her vision, landed on Luka's face. Fortunately, she was sleeping so she wouldn't know another side of her bad sister, her body trembled non-stop, covered her mouth in order to not let her love hear this embarrassing sound. "Stop…stop" she shouted in her head many times, but those tears didn't listen her, it was falling down as a rain. Suddently, she felt something warm, she snuggled again it automatically. "Sorry …I woke you up …" The teal hair girl opened her watery eyes as she found herself sank into that turquoise eyes, a vast peace ocean filled her mind.

You don't need to sorry – Luka sat up,rest her forehead again her, she frown lightly. It was rare to see her expression at the moment.

Both of them close eyes, kissing each other, unsual softly and slowly. Luka's hand put on her shoulder now traveled down, Miku gasped as it stopped on her breast, she blush,and Luka took the control. The teal hair pulled back to breathe. "You cheated" was the first thing she said, and replied her was smile. They kissing again, heat up their body. Luka's hand exploring everywhere while Miku laid her arm around her neck. Miku felt something hit her flesh. She touching "it" as the pink hair girl gasped "Ah.. don't...touch it" but Miku's palm still spinning around the head. She pushed her, accidently, change their positon, she was lying on top now. Miku wore a thin paper nightgown, and short too, showing her flesh too much, only covered her sensitive place. Luka panted hard, she could tell she was drooling. The men part inside her raging, devoured her from inside.

You can…do it - She turned ,avoiding that hungrily looking, seeing Luka like this, really turned her on.

Opposite her thought, Luka bited her tongue, the pain brought her back reality, blood spilling out.

Are you ok, why are you doing this – She patted her back, her voice clearly worried. – You don't need to worry, I.. – Her mouth was covered. Both of them silent, only looking.

It took them a while to back to normal, for safety, Luka distanced found a reason "Tomorrow, is your wedding…"

Are you going to say "he is a good guy,you should love him, live happy with him right. If that, I don't need to listen more, I heard enough from mom and dad."- the level of her voice had gotten too loud suddenly because of didn't want to be calm anymore, she clenched her teeth, her eye watery. Grabbing Luka by her shirt, Miku slapped her as hard as she could. How could she do this with her? how could she told her love live happily with the one she didn't love ? " YOU COWARD !". She threw those words at Luka, and left her alone.

The pink hair girl sighed, touching her bruised cheek. She… her mind was blank."Fuck".She cursed bitterly.

The hot water had cleared her mind, replaced the worry with the comfort, Miku enjoy the comfort as much as she could, "Take a shower was a good idea" She thought, but she knew that when she came out, the worry would came back, but at least, she wanted peace, short time was enough too.

Neechan, are you there ? – Luka's voice cut throught her thought

What ? – She replied in a cold voice, there was a pause until…

Can I coming ? – Miku stuned, did she hear right ? Luka just pushed her, now she was planting hope for her ? But Miku was scared, she didn't want to put many hope, but she decided to let her in.

Do whatever you want – said Miku, she still a little angry.

Luka came in, there was a white towel covered her body, trying to keep distance from Miku, but she couldn't do that completely. Miku liked an goddess, even she was thin,and her body wasn't sexy like an adult should have, but it was best. Miku liked the idea that Luka had been attracted by her, maybe she should push more. Intuition told Luka she should leave, she just turned and the teal hair had laid her arm around her, she could feel her breast on her back, it wasn't large but warm and incredible soft,as her worry, her beast woke up, and it aching so must left before Miku saw it.

I won't let you – She caught it, Luka gasped,although it was throught the towel, but the feeling was too much.

Miku didn't let this chance pass, she active kissing Luka, tracing her lip with her tongue, chewing her bottom lip. It was really too much for her to hold desire, fortunately, Miku still not moved her hand down there.

_ Ane…- Luka still not finished the sentence, Miku had pulled her to the guilty pleasure, "It feel good, it really fell good". A corner of the teal hair pointing up,Luka had kissed her back, wild and unrestrained. Miku felt hot inside her when Luka's hands traveling her body, touching everywhere before it stopped on her butt that made her moan softly. Of course Luka realized that, she groped it by one hand while the other was coming near her crotch.

You're soaked – Luka said, her emotionless face said that she had no embarrassing for saying stuff like this..

Don't say that, geez- Miku's cheeks changed to crimson. She had never know this aspect of Luka . The pink hair smiling, thrown the towel which covering her body aside, it falling down the wet ground.

Luka switched off the shower, pushed Miku agains the wall, both of they body was sweating, mixed with water. Miku could felt the wetness flowing down down inside her thighs, she could tell the pink hair still hesistated.

I won't regret, I love you, so it …. alright – She claimed. Luka caressing her cheek, removed clench of teal hair sticking on her face. She loved this girl, she loved her sister so much, she loved her as she love her, Luka's body was born not as man or woman, she had both of man and female parts, but she knew clearly this feeling, she was loved because who she was, blood-sibling was nothing, gender was nothing, everything was nothing, love is love.

Luka ? – Miku called her worried

I'm alright, it might hurt a bit at first …

It fine, if that you, I… - She closed eyes,waiting.

It was Luka's turn to closed her eyes. She woudn't regret, definitely not regret. The moon shining in the sky, witnessed their swear. "Even I must become evil, I will protect you by all cost".

The next morning, Luka just looking her sister from unseeing place, she didn't upset, because she noticed Miku's looking like she was finding someone. She loved how her beloved sister

looked in the luxurious wedding dress. The pink har was comfortable because she knew Miku wouldn't let that man lay an finger on her. With a smirked, she left, no matter what, her hatred would be satisfied

After 2 years since the wedding, Miku hadn't talked too much with Kaito, her husband in law. Kaito didn't force her to do anything, he thought she need time inspite of being urged by both of two families, Kaito was the only son of Shion's family, he must borned a son to provided his role as the eldest son. Under the pressure and his love, he was trying to closed with Miku, but always rejected. And, result was until now, Miku didn't say a word to him. Above all,she worried about her sister, who was found nowhere. After recovered, she had disappeared mysteriously.

Clenching tightly papers on her hand, this thing was used to change for Luka's information, if this continue, she gonna die of heart attack soon. Miku heard knock on the door "Come in" said she. But the door didn't open, the woman stood up and open the door. In front of her now was a familiar face.

Evening, oneechan – The voice was familiar but it was lower, more powerful than she remembered. Miku widen her eyes, her mouth stuttered "…You…are". Tear started to running down. The stranger dressed in appropriate vest, red tie. Her forehead hair was removed aside. Her face looked bright, her looked filled of confidence. She pulled the teal hair woman leaned into her.

It's good to see you again, Miku. – Luka's voice was meek as she stroked her sister back, whose body trembled happily.

You are the worst – She hiccupped, tigher her embrace, she wanted to sure this wasn't a dream. Luka was standing in front of her, hugging her. "I love you", those magical words went out her mouth by its will.

I love you too, you're my precious princess, I won't leave you again, I promise – She rested her chin on the top of Miku's head, Miku's heart felt warm, she felt Luka's heart beat, her warm, it liked she was melting, every physical contact was never enough.

Ah..i'm sorry, come in, we shouldn't stand there. My room is upstair.

Miku guided Luka to her room. It was big and spacious, the window bigger than the main door and had a nice view, so could easily watched the beach from here. "I always looked at the sky when I miss you" Miku lowed her head, he cheeks blush a bit. "Man, it wasn't until now I realized you are a stundere".Luka teased. Unlike 3 years ago, Miku was the one be teased, not Luka . Her little sister had grown up, a calm (very cool, in her thought) person. Suddenly, she recognized, she pulled out to look.

Wait a minute

What wrong ? – The pink hair woman frown lightly.

Bo…"boku"…

Luka mouthed "Ah". She licked her lips, she pronounced each words,one by one.

Boku wa kimi no gokijin (I'm your master).- She blinked, always smiling mysterious. – I called straight your name, Miku. Satisfied?

Miku's eyes shaped an "O". But somehow, she felt safety, being protected. She wanted to try it one more time so she closed eyes. It was their sign,it mean "kiss me". "Why not?" They mouths touched each other,the tongues finding each other. Miku had completely forgot about Kaito, she didn't care if he saw this scene, if he did, it fine.

I bring you a gift – She pointed at the big suitcase which she had brought here. Miku opened the suitcase, it surprised her.

Do you remember it ? – Luka hugged her from behind, they both stared at the wedding dress. Unlike the one was worn by Miku at the wedding, it was simple and normal,cheap too.

You still remember it ?- Luka breathed into Miku ears, made she gasped, she blushed to ears. "I can't belive it."- She still remembered how shy she was. She cup her cheek.

Why don't you ask me what was happened ? – asked Luka as she kissed her palm.

I don't need and don't want to know, you here after all. – She answered, but she scared that she would hear any woman's name in the story.

Luka exhaled and inhaled. Her body was fired up, man…

Now is our wedding night, will you let me ? – It was unbelievable for Miku to see how naïve was Luka now. She smiled to herself, there was something didn't change after all. Both of them closed her eyes, now it time to…

When Luka sure that Miku couldn't know anything, she looked at the hiding camera. "Sorry, but can you close your eyes, ?"- A devilish grin appeared on her face. Her hatred was built up only for this moment, for what she got throught because of this man, she lost the most precious thing with her. "Ah"-she added-" Your kidney – I mean the fee ( She corrected) had been payback, now I will take her back". She kissed on top of the woman in her embrace. Everything was fine now, we just need….


End file.
